It ain't easy
by Jaydie-Eliza
Summary: It's sort of a what if story based in season 2. What if Derek and Addison moved back to New York, what would Meredith do and who would she fall for. I have rated it M because it will contain sex scenes and foul language, there might be some violence later on as well
1. Prologue

**Alex and Meredith: It Ain't Easy**

**By: Jaydie_Eliza**

**Kinda a what if. What if Derek and Addison moved back to New York, what would Meredith do and who would she fall for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters**

* * *

Prologue

He watched her sitting on the floor, it was thanksgiving and her she was sitting on the floor of her vegetable patient's room doing charts instead of spending the holiday with her family or her friends. _Who am I to judge? _He was here to on thanksgiving instead of helping his girlfriend cook for everyone.

"Grey" He called to her as he knocked on the doorway to get her attention, she hadn't realised he had been watching her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat on the floor beside her.

"Waiting for my patient to wake up." _Isn't he a vegetable?_ He thought as he looked over her shoulder at one of the charts she was scribbling in. _No, just minimally conscious for… sixteen years. Wow, that dude is going to have it rough when he wakes up_.

"Why aren't you at thanksgiving?" he asked her, still reading over her shoulder

"Why aren't you at thanksgiving?" she looked up from her charts to watch his reaction; when he didn't say anything she went back to her charts. _She looks so sad, I hate seeing her this way. If he hadn't of left for New York… well I don't know what I would have done._ "What?" He didn't even realise that he was staring at her.

"I tell you something, you tell me something"

"Okay, I feel like one of those people whose so freaking miserable they can't be around normal people. Like I'll infect the happy people. Like I'm some miserable, diseased, dirty ex-mistress." She paused for a long time, then turned to him "Your turn"

"I failed the medical boards." he waited for her reaction then continued "If I tell Izzie, she'll be nice about it, all supportive and optimistic… she might as well rip my nads off and turn them into earrings."

She placed a supportive hand on his arm "Alex, you should go to thanksgiving… I mean, don't tell her if you don't want too" she kept going before he could complain "But you should go, or else you'll just be" she thought "Me"

"A miserable, diseased, dirty ex-mistress, that hot" he wolf-whistled, and she did her signature Meredith Grey giggle. _I think this is the first time I've seen her truly smile since he ran off to New York with his wife_ "That's really hot, I feel better already"

"See" she smiled at him; the sadness returned to her eyes and she went back to reading her chart, trying to remember where she left off.

"Happy Thanksgiving" he said as he patted her on the head and walked out of the room. He was angry and he wanted to hit something... _That's not strictly true; I want to hit him for leaving her this way. I mean seriously did he not even think about how this will screw her up even more inside._

* * *

"I don't know, it hurts here, here and back here" she informed him, lying on a gurney down in the tunnels and in a thick Bostonian accent. _Well she grew up in Boston; I guess I really shouldn't be surprised her accent is this good._

"Is there any chance you were hit by a truck and forgot about it?" he was being mean and they both new it, and they both knew it was because he didn't have any idea to what she had.

"You're judged on bedside manner. It wouldn't be surprising if that's why you failed the last time." She dropped the accent and raised herself up onto her elbow. She turned into being just as mean as he was but it's the only way to get through to Alex Karev.

"Could you be any more patronising? I didn't ask for your help" he was now starting to get pissed off with her.

"Enough with the ego you big baby; I gave up a surgery for this." She saw a change in his eye, so she dropped off of her elbow and continued in her Bostonian accent "Like I said it hurts here, here and back here" she decide to throw him a bone "And I noticed this morning my poop was a funny greyish colour."

"Alright, I'm going to start my exam now Mrs Grey, if that's okay with you?"

"Go ahead doctor" he started tenderly pressing on her stomach. She felt a tingling sensation when he lifted his hand… the last time she felt that was with Derek.

"Does this hurt Mrs Grey?" he started pressing lower _I should not be this turned on by her, it's probably the most inappropriate person to feel this way about… and I want Izzie back_.

"Yes doctor" they were unaware that they were being watched but again he dropped his hands lower and they were nearly over where they both wanted them to be.

"How about here? Does it hurt here?"

A soft moan escaped her lips "Yes, it does" she said seductively.

"If you're really that lonely, there are excellent vibrators" their watcher piped up "I can give you a catalogue" she told Meredith. _Piss off Christina, I was finally getting somewhere with Mere._

"He failed his boards and I'm helping him" she acted like nothing even happened and somehow that annoyed him even more then being interrupted.

"Wow you failed your practical" Christina was mocking him. _I won't hit a girl_ he repeated in his mind, although a lot of the time is was so tempting to hit Christina.

"Glad you can keep a secret Grey" he said through his teeth

"Hey! I kept your secret and it didn't do you any good" she was angry until her pager went off "I have to go" she smiled sympathetically at him. "Be a patient" she ordered Christina who was shaking her head no, noticing this Meredith pleaded "Do it for me"

Christina gave in" Fine" she called to her friend who had all but left the tunnels "but when Tiny Tim goes all Norman Bates on us I'm blaming you" she shouted.

Meredith came back because she had forgotten something "Diagnosis?" she asked Alex

"Gallstones" he responded then she left, he watched her ass as she walked away.

"I'm a 55-year-old man, I'm nauseous, and I'm throwing up." She informed him while he was still watching the place Meredith had been. _ I really can't be asked with Christina's shit._

* * *

**A/N Okay so this is my first fanfic and I really love the Meredith/Alex pairing (Although I am a MerDer shipper all the way) but this is one that I find so interesting; they are so similar and I think if Derek had never been in the picture these two would have finally got together.**

**And just some background I really wanted to use this prologue to show where they were in relation to season 2. I took my two favourite scenes from the beginning of the season and put a spin on them to show kinda where I want the story to go. I won't be doing this in the rest of the chapters although there might be some similarities between the story and the TV Show; I just want it to organically drift away from the series.**

**Please review, I love all feedback.**

**A/N#2 I have just started writing chapter 1 and should hopefully be able to upload it on the weekend. However I will be making Alex get his exam results after the bomb incident, which also means it's after Meredith sleeps with George. Just a warning for now before I upload the chapter and people moan at me because it's not how it happened in the tv series (because I want to start steering way from what Shonda did in season 2).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters except Dr Hawke when I properly introduce them**

* * *

Chapter 1

They were all stood around the third floor nurses station waiting to find out who their resident would be today. Bailey was still on maternity leave and every resident they've had since has requested not to have them again except Sydney Heron, but they had all requested to not have her again.

"There can't be that many left" Christina stated, "You don't think he would bring in someone from another hospital, would he?" With that they saw the Chief of Surgery walking towards them.

"Yang you're on cardio with Burke, Stevens you're on Neuro with the new head Dr Hawke. O'Malley you're covering the pit. Grey and Karev you're with me"

"Sir where's our resident" Christina asked with her hand up

"Me, as of right now I am your resident seeing how you've run off all the other. Now go to your assignments. I won't say it again" With the exception of Meredith and Alex they all ran off to where the chief had sent them. The chief had noticed Meredith hadn't looked any, let alone him in the eye since he had been there so he decided to break the silence "How's your mother?"

At last she finally looked up "She's fine, sir" and resumed her staring match with the floor.

"Okay Grey, Karev I want you two to watch my patient in 2215, Mrs James, make sure she doesn't eat anything, and then in two hours I want you to prep her for an exploratory laparotomy."

"Yes sir" they both grumbled and started to walk off when Chief called Alex back

"Results of your medical board exam" he said handing over a sealed envelope, Alex accepted them and started to walk away again when Chief decided to ask "What is up with Meredith? Is she okay?"

He turned and thought "I don't know, today she seems worse than normal but she is definitely not okay, I'm not sure she ever will be again" this time he did leave and when he got around the corner he found Meredith waiting for him. He decided to take this opportunity to find out what was going on.

"What's going on with you? Who did George catch you sleeping with? McDreamy? Burke? Oh wait I bet it was the Chief"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something? Why couldn't have George have done something?"

"Because Bambi looks pissed and you look guilty"

She didn't respond and he decided not to press it as they were just entering the patient's room. "Good morning Mrs James we're here to prep you for surgery" Alex informed her with a smile while Meredith went to get the test kits.

"I'm not having surgery dear; I'm going to have cake"

Meredith looked at her confused and questioned "Dr Webber said that you were booked in for an exploratory laparotomy this afternoon?"

"My dear I don't think you understand, I will not be going to surgery. I want my cake. And will you cheer up a bit my whole room has been feeling blue since you walked in"

Alex snorted at the older woman's remark and Meredith glared at him, he turned to the patient and told her "Mrs James if you have surgery in a few hours we will bring all the cake you can handle afterwards. Does that sound like a deal?"

"I guess" their patient replied and Meredith went to draw her blood. "No I don't want you touching me, you'll get your sadness all over me then I'll die in surgery and it will be your fault. I want him to do it."

Meredith got up from the stool she was using and said to Alex "She's all yours. I told you I infect the happy people" she muttered as she left the room.

"I'll come and draw your blood in a minute, I need to check on her, she's my best friend and she's just having a really bad day. Please don't eat any cake, I will be right back" Alex was rambling and he never rambled. He left 2215 and ran after Meredith.

"Meredith come back here" he caught up to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her into the supply closet that was right in front of them. "What's up with you?" he was trying to look into her eyes but she kept looking at the floor attempting to push him out of the way so she could get out. "We can do the: you tell me something, I'll tell you something thing again." She was still trying to escape him. "I'll go first," he pulled an envelope out of his lab coat pocket "I got my exam results today but I'm too afraid to open them. I'm afraid that if I open them I won't be a doctor no more, so the longer I wait the longer I get to be a doctor"

Meredith stopped fighting "I did something. A terrible, terrible something." he waited for her to continue, she turned away from him and went back to looking at the floor, she didn't want anyone to see here when she said it "I slept with George."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun - Alex wont respond in the same way as the show and how will George react to Alex knowing.**

**I will be aiming to upload a chapter a week depending on my work schedule :)**

**Hope you're all enjoying and I have another few possible story ideas in the pipeline which I might write within the next few weeks so look out for them :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so this one took me a little longer to write mostly because I was planning for a new story which I will start writing this week and because I had to do research. And by research I do mean reading as many M rated stories because I have never written smut before. I hope you all enjoy**.

* * *

Chapter 2

"You slept with George?" Alex was in a state of disbelief, he thought she liked him because he certainly liked her _Well I slept with Izzie… but that's not an excuse._

"Yes" she still didn't look at him.

"Well it's not like I should be surprised" he spat at her venom was laced in his words "You get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men."

"Like you can talk" she turned round tears were streaming down her face, not because she was sad but because she was pissed off. "You sleep with inappropriate women when your sober"

"One inappropriate person and Izzie forgave me for that, we're together" he had to admit to himself he added the last part to make her jealous, there wasn't a chance in hell Izzie would properly take him back, it was just sex.

"No you're not, and she hasn't forgiven you. She will never see you the same way she saw you before you slept with Olivia" She shouted at him she was really angry with him, the point of 'you say something, I say something' was no judging, and all he had done since she had told him was judge her for a really poor decision she had made the night before.

"Why are you trying to piss me off?" It took her everything she had not to hit him.

"Because you're implying that it's okay for you to sleep with Olivia, when you we're dating Izzie, but it's not okay for me to sleep with George, WHEN I'm not in a relationship" in that moment he knew she was right, he had no right to be angry with her and his faced changed. Even without looking at him Meredith could feel the change and she relaxed a little "I've got to go, I'm going to find the Chief and get re-assigned."

"No, Meredith wait, I'm sorry. Please can you open my results, you already think I'm an idiot so you might as well confirm it" he offered the letter to her and reluctantly she opened it.

"Congratulations, you're not an idiot." her face softened into a smile, "Although you are kind of an ass" she smiled as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She left him standing in the supply closet with a bright red face

* * *

Later that night Meredith was sat in Joe's bar knocking back her fifth Tequila shot when Alex came in and sat next to her. "Joe a beer, and another for Mere" he called to the bartender. "I was an ass"

"I know" she said bluntly before knocking back another

"You were right about Izzie, I'm sorry" She looked at him and could see that he was genuinely apologising which might have been a first for Alex. Without thinking she leaned towards him and softly kissed him on the lips. He pulled away from her "You're drunk"

"So"

"Are you sure you want…" before he could finish she kissed him again, this time more passionately, she wiped her tongue against his bottom lip and he allowed her access, sucking on her tongue lightly before pushing her away again. "Come on" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bar.

It wasn't long until he had driven back to her place. He stood behind her nipping her neck as she fumbled around in her bag for her keys. She eventually unlocked the door and they went inside, he pushed her against the door and kissed her with all he had. "George and Izzie are home" She pushed herself away from the door and lured him up the stairs, into her room. This time it was her turn to have him pushed up against the door, that was until he picked her up and threw her on to the bed, quickly following behind her. He pulled her sweater and cami off together to expose her black lacy bra, which was promptly added to the growing pile of her discarded clothing. He started his work slowly first with her right nipple, taking his time to suck, nip and lick every part before moving to the left to do the same. "Alex" she moaned.

He slowly moved his way down her bare stomach, alternating between kissing and nipping her soft flesh until he got to the waistband of her jeans, slowly he undid them and pulled them down. Starting at her knees he worked his way up to her panties. Just as he got there she got up on to her knees, "Nope" she said trying to catch her breath "Your turn" she pulled his top of to reveal his well sculpted chest, she let out a slight moan before nipping each of his nipples while undoing his jeans. She moved down to pull off his jeans and his underwear and added them to the pile of clothes already ditched to expose his already erect member. She kissed the tip before licking down his long penis. "It's so big" she commented before making her way back up nipping the sensitive skip softly intermittently. She put the tip in her mouth, letting him touch the roof before pulling out again; then, without warning, she deep-throated his full member, sliding her teeth down on the way. He all but screamed her name and came instantly _she has skills, no ones ever made me cum that quick_.

She swallowed his load and threw off her panties to climb on top of him while he was still erect. He flipped them both over so she was underneath him as he carefully slipped him big member into her small centre. At first there was a lot of resistance but he pushed past it and was rewarded with a loud moan from Meredith. He started off slowly without penetrating too deep "Alex, more" and he only needed to be told one, he pushed all the way into her moving faster and faster with each thrust. It wasn't long until he felt her get tight around him, she screamed at the peak of her orgasm and his wasn't far behind her.

* * *

"Alex you have to go" they had both collapsed on the bed, she rolled over to look at him "Now, before George and Izzie get up"

"What are you ashamed of me or something" she looked away from him "you are, aren't you?"

"Alex" she pleaded

"Don't worry I'm out of here." he got off the bed and redressed as quick as he could, Meredith was still on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Alex" she said softly as he was heading out the door

"Don't worry I won't say anything" he spat angrily at her and slammed her door. He got out to his car and searched around for his keys, as he pulled them out something else fell out of his pocket. "Shit" he cursed as he looked at the unopened condom packet in his hand.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this took me longer to write partly because I have been ridiculously busy at work and part because I had a bit of writers block yesterday. So I got up this morning and just pushed through it. This chapter ended up being really fluffy but I am quite proud of it, I hope you enjoy and it will go back to being more angsty next week.**

**I also have almost finished writing the beginning of my next story and I'm just putting the finishing touches on it before I upload it, hopefully during the week. It will be an AU Calzona story and I'm really excited for it but for now please enjoy the chapter and R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Meredith came downstairs to find George and Izzie already making coffee in the kitchen. "So who was the guy?" Izzie asked as soon as Meredith stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm going to be late" George ran out of the room avoiding eye contact with both the girls especially Meredith.

"Was it…" Izzie motioned to the man who had just run out of the room.

"No…" Meredith thought trying to find the right words for the situation. "Not last night" _Shit_ she realised they were not the right words.

"You slept with George" _Crap, Crap, Crap _was all Meredith could think.

"Not last night" Meredith said shortly while trying to make her escape for the kitchen but Izzie was not going to let her go that easily.

"But you have slept with George" Izzie stood in front of Meredith, blocking the way out of the kitchen, trying to look her in the eye. "Did you to do it the other day before you we're all weird with each other?" Meredith gave a small nod and sat down at the table with her head in her hands. "And last night wasn't George?" Meredith shook her head no. "So who was it"

"Izzie, can we just leave it" Meredith paused to look up into the blonde woman's eyes "I really don't want to talk about my sex life and we're going to be late" She got up from the table and started walking out to her car, Izzie followed her still trying to get her to talk.

After persistent question asking in the car during the short trip to the hospital, Izzie decided it was pointless as they went into the intern locker room, Meredith hadn't said or commented on anything since they left the house. "Fine, fine, don't tell me who you were sleeping with last night, I'm just going to call him Houdini" Izzie screamed at her as Meredith started to change.

By now Meredith had enough Meredith had had enough "Izzie my sex life has nothing to do with you so just leave it alone."

"Umm.. actually it does when you sleep with our roommate and make an awkward living situation where you two can't even speak to each other." She pointed at Meredith and George.

"You told her"  
"You slept with George" Meredith heard George and Christina say at the same time as she finished pulling her scrub pants and ran out of the locker room not wanting to deal with it now.

"Why wont you talk about it Meredith? Was it really that horrible for you?" George yelled, he was fuming that Meredith had told Izzie about. "Hey Iz, did she tell you she cried, just after I came, not a good you're amazing crying, no, this was I can't believe what I just done, bad crying." George continued not caring about her feelings "I knew you slept around Mere but I didn't know you were this much of a whore" by now George had caught up with the running Meredith and was right behind her, not expecting her to suddenly stop and slap him in the middle of the corridor. She might be small but she could put a lot of power behind a slap and his face went red immediately with an impression of her tiny hand burnt into his cheek.

"You don't get to call me a whore, you came on to me in my bedroom, where you had no right to be. And it was a mistake but last night wasn't a mistake, I actually quite like the guy and would like to see him again." she paused and caught a stolen look at Alex who, with the other interns, had followed Meredith. "But my sex life has nothing to do with any of you, its between me and who I sleep with so you don't get an opinion." She looked at Izzie for the last part "And George since you obviously don't want to be around me I want you out of my house by the end of the week" Everyone was in a state of shock, they couldn't of thought Meredith would ever go that far. Meredith took the opportunity to leave and no one noticed until she had found a storage cupboard and locked herself in there.

Tears were streaming down her face as she sat against the door; that word always stuck a nerve with Meredith, ever since their last argument before he left for New York.

**Flashback**

"_You're picking her?" Meredith yelled at him, knowing the answer already but it still hurt when he responded._

"_She's my wife" yelled back at her in the elevator where they had shared on of their first proper kisses. "I'm sure it won't take you long to find someone else, you sleep around enough. You should have known it would never work out between us, you're a whore. It's how you met me and I'm sure it's how you'll meet the next guy and the one after him!" with that the elevator doors opened and Derek left never to see her again._

_Meredith leaned against the back of the elevator and felt her legs give way from beneath her and she slid down the car wall until she was sat on the floor with her knees tucked into her chest and rested her head on her legs. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she didn't even know if she could breathe._

**End of flashback**

The shrill sound of her pager shortly followed by a light knock on the door pulled her out of her daydream.

"Mere it's me" she could hear Alex whispering on the other side of the door "Please let me in, I'm alone and I know you're in there. I'm the one paging you."

Slowly Meredith got up and unlocked the door; as soon as he heard the soft click of the lock, he opened the door and entered without an invite, quickly locking the door behind him. Seeing her upset he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top her head.

"I'm really sorry Mere. I shouldn't have acted that way this morning. I should have known you didn't want Izzie and George to find out like that. I was an ass." He pulled back a little from her cupping her head in his hands "I am so sorry"

She shook her head no. "Please don't apologise. I really like you. After we finished, I realised Derek was right and I really don't want to have another relationship end with someone calling me a whore, but I guess it happened anyway"

Alex pulled her back against his chest "No. Mere you are not a whore, Derek is not right. Tell me what to do. I will do anything for you."

* * *

She let him hold her until both of their pagers went off, not realising it had been nearly half an hour, they pulled away from each other and looked at their pagers.

Mrs James, their Exploratory Laparotomy patient from yesterday had woken up after her surgery.

"I'll leave first and I'll meet you in her room" Alex was the first to speak.

"Okay" Meredith mumbled "Alex" she stopped him before he opened the door. "I really want to take this slow."

"Okay" and with that he left the door closing softly behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**2 Months Later**

"Izzie?" They all questioned as they saw the blonde walking towards them

"I thought you left?" George asked her.

"Yeh, it really didn't work out. According to him I only like my men sick and feeble in a hospital bed, in truth as soon as he was healthy he became this big douche and so demanding so I left and Chief gave me my job back so here I am." She smiled at them.

"That's great Izzie" Meredith smiled, knowing it really wasn't, the past two months everything had been going amazingly well, they had been out on a few but they hadn't been very serious and no one knew about that night between them or that they had been dating. And that's how Meredith wanted to keep it for now but she had a feeling Izzie would change that with her big nose and always asking questions.

"Stevens your back?" Bailey was as shocked at the rest of the interns, Izzie opened her mouth to respond but Bailey cut her off before she could "I don't care, Grey you're with Hawke on Neuro, Yang you're with Burke on Cardio, O'Malley the Chief requested you, Karev you're in the pit." Bailey paused realising she had forgotten her new intern, "Stevens you can join Karev in the pit. Move!"

They all started to scatter in their separate directions when Alex grabbed Meredith's arm and whispered "Can we talk later?"

She stopped "Usual place at three?"

"Okay" he turned and ran to follow Izzie to the ER.

* * *

"What was that about thing with Alex about this morning?" Christina asked as she walked up to Meredith while she was switching her chart.

"Huh?" Meredith didn't notice her until her best friend was next to her "Oh it was nothing"

"It didn't look like nothing" Christina was searching her face for a hint or a tell to say she was lying when she saw Meredith face change completely "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I'm going to be…" She never got to finish her sentence when she felt her breakfast come back up into her mouth. The trash bin was close to her and she emptied her breakfast into the bin.

"Meredith are you pregnant?" Christina screamed

"No" Meredith thought, she couldn't be, could she. She was a stickler when it came to contraception, so she couldn't be, then she remembered when she was on Peds the other day her patients brother had had the stomach flu. "It's just the flu" She hurled again into the bin and Bailey came up behind her.

"You need to go home, if it is the flu" Bailey told her with doubt in her voice, everyone knew Meredith liked to sleep around and she, like Christina, though it was more likely morning sickness.

"I'm fine" Meredith moved away from the sick filled bin.

"No you're not, if it is flu then you'll infect the patients, if it isn't then you still need rest, now go home. I don't want to see you until Monday."

"Fine!" Meredith made her way to the locker room to grab her stuff and left the hospital before lunch.

* * *

Meredith got up off the couch when she heard a soft knock at the door. She saw Alex as she opened the door "What's the matter? Are you okay? I wanted to talk to you about Izzie. She gone insane, she wants me to get back together with her, like she didn't leave me for a patient. She also wants to move back here, again like nothings happened. Sorry I came here to see how you were, now I'm rambling." he kissed the top of her head as he came in, a simple gesture that he had started doing when they were alone.

"I thought I was fine, Bailey sent me home, I thought I had stomach flu." Meredith paused, wondering how to go on. "I bought a pregnancy test on the way home…" she paused again to collect her thoughts "It's positive, I'm pregnant. And I don't know who the father is, I'm not sure if it's you, or George, or random guy from Joe's. Alex I'm in trouble, a condom obviously split or something because I always make sure I have one, so I'm never in this situation." she was panicking again, like she had been all afternoon.

"I think it's mine. That night, I wasn't wearing a condom, It fell out when I was getting my car keys out of my pocket. I didn't realise, it all happened so fast, I am so sorry Meredith. I will support you whatever you want to do, even if it turns out it's not mine and you want to keep it, I will help you raise it. What are you thinking Mere?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying, it wasn't until I had finished typing this chapter that I had realised that I was further into my plan then I thought. I am about half way through but I have some ideas to keep it going on for longer if people want me to or I will keep it short and sweet. But dont worry some big (and quite unexpected, hopefully) thing will happen in the next few chapters.**

**I'm really sorry this took so long to go up but I've been really ill this week (with the real stomach flu).**

**Please R&R I welcome all kinds of feedback, especially to help me become a better writer.**

**A/N#2: Also I have a new story I am writing based on Callie and Arizona, please check it out. I haven't been able to write the next chapter yet but am hoping to get it up in the next few days (as I said stomach flu)**

**Thank you all**

**-Jaydie-Eliza**


	6. Hiatus

***Hiatus***

**I am sorry to announce I have to go on hiatus until the middle of May/beginning of June.**

**I have a lot on my plate at the moment between working 9-5:30 weekday and then rehearsals for a show in May taking up most of my evenings and weekends, I just don't have time to write.**

**I will continue to write when I can and when I feel like it, they just wont be published until later on.**

**Again I'm really sorry**

**-Jaydie-Eliza**


End file.
